


Your Embrace

by chendiggity



Category: GOT7
Genre: basically from a fan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chendiggity/pseuds/chendiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time meeting Jackson Wang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> :-)

You spent all of your allowance and savings just to meet Got7. 

The day the meet and greet began was finally here. You looked your best, just for Got7. You couldn't wait to finally see your favourite member, Jackson.

You're waiting in line as people were going up to interact with the members, and you see Jackson in your peripheral vision. Although it seemed like forever, it was your turn to present yourself to the members and you shook their hands saying "Hi" or "I love you" to them, and the last person to greet you was the one who you were looking forward to the most, Jackson Wang. Adrenaline flows through your body as you lean over to give him a hug.

You take in Jackson's scent as he embraces you. What he doesn't know is that you are a vacuum and you inhale him as if he were dirt on the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry  
> tbh i dont like any fics that use "you" but like  
> this plot  
> i cant resist


End file.
